


Something Special

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter
Summary: The reader predicts an attack on the tower, but her predictions lead to something more?





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Please, just listen to me,” she said. “I have a bad feeling. I can’t explain it but, I think something terrible is going to happen.”

Steve was just about to leave the tower, holdall bag in hand, white vest top on and black sweats. He had been training intensively, as per usual. It’s what he usually did when he was stressed, or just needed something to do, really.

Steve stopped completely in his tracks when you burst through the large glass front doors. You could have shattered them with the amount of force you put into it. You looked around frantically, panic set on your face, completely breathless from running God knows how many blocks from your apartment. You found Steve in the small crowd of the lobby and ran to him, falling into his arms as he dropped is bag and grasped you tightly.

“[Y/N], what’s wrong?” Steve asked you, his voice remaining calm, something you couldn’t do.

“Something awful is going to happen, Steve! You have to warn the others! The entire city!” You weren’t an Avenger but they had grown fond of you, you being Steve’s girlfriend and all. They should listen to you in theory.

“[Y/N], calm down.” You tried to slow your breathing so that you didn’t start hyperventilating, it didn’t work. “Nothing bad is going to happen, we have everything under control. HYDRA isn’t a threat anymore, and we haven’t come across any others.” Steve had his hands placed on your shoulders comfortingly.

 **“Please, just listen to me,” you said. “I have a bad feeling. I can’t explain it but, I think something terrible is going to happen.”** You grabbed his right hand and tried to pull Steve toward the elevator, he was much,  _much_  stronger than you though, and stood in his place.

“Do you have any proof? You can’t just waltz in and say something’s wrong and panic everybody and it turns out nothing was wrong in the first place.”

You just stared at him. “Do I ever have solid evidence? Every other time this has happened I’ve been right.” You pulled your hand away from his turning for the door.

Just then, you heard a blast. It shook the entire building, glass spraying everywhere. You fell to the ground, bringing your hands up to shield yourself, but not before Steve ran toward you, placing his body in front of yours, taking the brunt of the hit. Blood poured from the tiny cuts on his body, but he insisted he was fine. Steve ran to grab his shield from his holdall he had dropped on the floor earlier while you saw Stark flying around outside in his suit, shooting repulsor beams from his hands. Clint and Natasha stepped out of the elevator, with Clint running toward the racket going on outside. Natasha ran up to you, however, and handed you a pistol and an earpiece. “Point and shoot,” she said. You put on your earpiece and did exactly what the redhead said.

You ran to find cover behind one of the pillars in the hall, not too close to the once-was doorway. You were pretty handy with a gun. You stepped out to find a target, recognising the badges the men were wearing. HYDRA.

“Steve, you said these guys weren’t a threat,” you said through the earpiece, shooting a soldier that came too close for your liking. You didn’t want to waste ammo, seeing as you only had the clip that was already in your gun.

“They weren’t,” you say Steve outside, throwing around his shield like it was no big deal, knocking out 3 or 4 soldiers with one throw.

“There weren’t any more bases that we knew of,” you heard Clint say. “That didn’t mean they weren’t a threat.”

You understood, though. Steve didn’t want to worry you or risk putting you in danger, it’s just the way he did things and you couldn’t blame him for that.

Another soldier made his way into the building, not for long, though. You shot him in the head and he fell to the ground in one large, limp heap.

“All those video games really do some good, don’t they, [Y/N],” Tony said, humour in his voice.

“Ha ha, Stark. Be careful or I might just  _miss_  and hit you instead.” You shot another soldier. You only had three bullets left, you had to make them count.

You eventually ran out of bullets, but there were still many agents to be discarded of. You stayed behind cover, not wanting to get too caught up in the fight. Running to a place you thought was more inaccessible to the soldiers was a bad move, though, as one stopped you right in your path, gun pointed straight to you. You were out of options, he was too far away for you to tackle him before he shot you, there was no way you could run to cover somewhere else and you had no other defense on you. You stood there, searching the room, looking for faults in the soldier’s demeanour, looking for a way out. But you found none, and you admitted defeat to yourself. The soldier raised his gun slightly more, pulling the trigger. You involuntarily brought up your hands to shield yourself, thinking that it was the end. But instead, you opened your eyes to see some sort of clear, magical shield around your front, coming from where you held your arms. The soldier in front of you was stunned, as were you. But you took the opportunity to tackle his rifle off of him and pointed it at him. These were basic things Steve taught you just in case the time ever came up. You shot the soldier down and returned back behind cover.

“Did you guys see that?” You asked frantically, making sure no more soldiers were near you.

“The weird shield thing that popped up in front of you? Yeah, I saw that,” Natasha said between breaths.

“That’s never happened before?” Steve was still beating soldiers to the ground but still managed to speak with ease.

“If it had happened before do you honestly think I would have kept it from you? This stuff is insane.” You kept peering up and around the corner to make sure your area was clear. You wanted to help more but after what just happened you needed to figure yourself out.

“So your girlfriend’s psychic and magical, Steve? Did you pick her up from Asgard?” Tony jested.

“Who said I was psychic?”

“The fact you always come running in when danger’s about to happen said it all.”

You heard the fighting die down outside, the four Avengers coming through to where you were. Natasha’s hair was all out of place and Steve was still visibly bleeding but everything else seemed well, except you.

They took you up to their little (well, large) lounge area at the top of the Tower. Natasha was carefully plucking out little bits of glass from Steve’s frame, Tony was trying to figure out where the hell that attack came from, and Clint, he was just sitting on the sofa, making sarcastic comments about “I thought it was  _two_  heads that grew,  _not_ an entire army!”

You were trying to figure out what happened. You have never been able to do that, and it wasn’t the first time you’ve tried to stop something from hitting you with your hands up like that. You had certainly not been experimented on, and as far as you were aware, your genes were completely and utterly normal. You tried Googling if anything like that was possible, checking S.H.I.E.L.D. databases for anything similar. The only thing that came close to your little shield thing was Wanda’s powers, but they came from Loki’s staff so it couldn’t be that.

“Maybe you’re just special,” Clint said, checking his arms and torso for any cuts or grazes.

“It’s not that simple. It can’t be that simple. And being special isn’t even that simple!” You stood up, pacing around. Steve shot a look at you, his blue eyes trying to comfort you.

“Either way, I think [Y/N] should become an Avenger,” Tony said, not even looking up from the tablet he was scrolling through.

“Absolutely not!” Steve almost shouted. You understood he wanted you to be safe but he couldn’t decide these things for you.

You walked over to him, placing a hand on his bare shoulder just after Natasha had finished up. “If I can be a help, then I might as well join.”

He looked up at you, eyes wide. “You can’t. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“If anything, you guys will be closer. She’ll even get to stay in this wonderful place.” Natasha smiled gently as she sat beside Clint on the sofa.

Steve’s eyes were still trained on you. He rested his head on your hand that lay on his shoulder. “Whatever you think is best, sweetheart.” Steve sighed slightly.

“Well, whatever I have, it’s something special. And it’s something that can be used to help you guys.” You turned toward the others, silently asking for opinions.

“I mean it’s about damn time!” Natasha approved. She had always wanted you to join, you even trained with her most days because she needed a partner, much to Steve’s disapproval.

And so, you finally became an Avenger after years of most of the team begging you to, fighting evil and doing something good for the world.

You never truly found out where or how you got your powers, but they kept growing and getting stronger. You became more aware of where terrible things were going to happen, and could pinpoint their locations with ease. The whole team benefited from your weird magical powers in some way or another. And that was good enough for you.


End file.
